puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Rizumu Amamiya
"Heart, charged!" ''- Rizumu's catchphrase'' Rizumu Amamiya (later known as Rizumu Toudou) is one of the main characters in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. She is the daughter of Sonata Kanzaki, the previous Prism Queen who became a legend because she succeeded in performing the legendary Aurora Rising. She is a Prism Star studying under Pretty Top who met Aira Harune prior to her official debut. They became fast friends and later joined with Mion Takamine to form the unit MARs. Bio Appearance Rizumu has a light complexion with big, slightly slanted brown eyes and long orange hair worn loose with a curled segment pulled into a side-tail on the right of her head, held by a pink heart. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the left with a small split off-center. In Dear My Future, her hair has grown and appears to have more volume, and her bangs have changed in style. She wears a blue star instead of a heart. Her overall appearance looks more mature. Rizumu's attire is tomboyish and sporty with colorful prints and pop patterns, usually consisting of sneakers, hoodies, and shorts. She lacks a sense of style and at times puts together gaudy outfits she genuinely believes looks good. Personality Rizumu has a very energetic and spirited personality and she rushes into everything head-first with full determination. Passionate and hot-blooded, she gets riled up easily and often yells out in displeasure or excitement. She is shown to be a talented dancer and because of her energy, a lot of stamina. She also really likes food- especially meat and chocolate, and she claims to be knowledgeable about love due to a book she has. Although whenever Hibiki flirts with her she gets extremely flustered. However, she is also shown to be absent-minded at times and a little clueless, and she lacks Mion's maturity and Aira's gentleness, so her abrasive nature -good intention or not- tends to rub others wrongly. She doesn't appear to be very feminine and struggles with things like fashion and delicateness, but she is generally friendly though and doesn't like to see others being sad. She has trouble with school some times. This light personality is immediately erased when it comes to her mother and the Aurora Rising. She can sound selfish and coldly uncaring around others in such cases, and she becomes completely serious- losing sight of everything going on around her. For her goal she will do anything, even if it means throwing away friendship and losing her heart. Deep down she suffers from feelings of insecurity and loss, as a result of not having her mother around. Plot Role A Rough Start On the day of her debut as a Prism Star for Pretty Top, Rizumu had been rushing through the crowded mall when she nearly ran into Aira Harune. She ran off after making an impressive landing when she jumped to avoid her, and later reappeared after Aira was dragged back to the performance hall and forced to debut alongside her. Despite her inexperience and clumsiness, Aira was able to perform a Prism Jump- much to Rizumu's ire. In hopes of discovering how she pulled it off in order to bring herself one step closer to finding her mother, she began to observe Aira and revealed that she didn't have friends prior to her because she would keep herself distant from others. However, because of Aira's kindness and dedication to making others smile through fashion and keep going, Rizumu slowly began to open up to her and learned the value of what she wore. Their personalities also clicked right away and they became quick friends, although they would sometimes disagree. Eventually, Rizumu is forced to deal with not only her poor school grades, but she confides in Aira that her mother had abandoned her, which is why it's so important for her to become Prism Queen. Echoing Inspiration As Rizumu and Aira began to grow as Prism Stars, Rizumu soon met Hibiki and quickly fell for his good looks and wise advice- but she was often seemingly at odds with him because of him teasing her. He allowed her to visit his "secret practice place" whenever she needed someone to talk to, and over time, they began having feelings for each other, feelings that gradually evolved into pure and mutual love. However, to get in the way of that was the girls' new rivals Serenon, with one of its members, Kanon Toudou being Hibiki's younger sister. Rizumu and Kanon instantly disliked each other, with their relationship with Hibiki fueling the others feelings of hate further. Taking Risks and the Fateful Encounter While getting to know Mion Takamine and becoming MARs with her and Aira, Rizumu began to remember her long-awaited dream of finding her mother again and started focusing solely on what was important for her. In this time, she got into disputes with her concerned friends and would push them and everyone else aside if it meant growing as a Prism Star. But her careless and selfish decision nearly costed her not only her health, but her dream and job. But after realizing this and how much the girls were worried, she promises to continue training to perform the Aurora Rising, but she will also focus on MARs and stop doing things like that. As the Prism Queen Cup begins to approach, Rizumu enlists the help of Kei Asechi, the woman who trained her mother. After a surprise run in with her mother, who denies Rizumu is her daughter, Rizumu pleads with Kei to teach her how to perform the Aurora Rising in desperation. She is warned by Kei that in order to successfully do it, she must be willing to throw away everything important to her. After agreeing, Rizumu one day proclaims to hate Aira. The sudden cruelty shakes her friend as she challenges her to a contest. But realizing she has been taken over by the necklace she has on, Aira does battle with her and helps Rizumu open her eyes. Following A Dream With her hope restored, Rizumu prepares with Aira and Mion for the Prism Queen Semi-Finals, the Budokan Cup. She is set to perform last and gets incredibly stressed out after realizing the lack of spots left for the finals, but with some help from Aira she manages to pull off the Aurora Rising and quickly gains a spot. However, with her body exhausted from pushing itself and the stress prior to performing, she loses consciousness and is sent to the Hospital. It's then her father confides in her what happened to her mother and led her to leaving, causing Rizumu to realize that he didn't drive her away and let go of her anger towards him. As the Prism Queen Cup arrives, Rizumu is set to perform after Kaname. But after Kaname fails to perform the Aurora Rising, she sees Sonata arrive to take her back to Russia and they take off, leaving Rizumu distressed. But she remains strong, and she stays behind to perform with her thoughts surrounding her mother, and she performs the Aurora Rising Final and with the help from the others, she reaches out to her, and calls out to her, finally awakening her heart and returning her to normal. Although she did not win, Rizumu happily congratulates Aira when she is crowned Prism Queen. She is bonding with her reunited and happy parents and welcomes Kaname as her adopted sister, and she bonds with Hibiki. Dear My Future Heart, Recharged! Three years later, with no new goals to shoot for, Rizumu decides to restart MARs after Aira makes a suggestion that they continue their Prism Star unit. As more experienced performers, she joins Aira and Mion in training Prizmmy☆ and PURETTY and helps soothe the girls worries by offering them good advice. Later, it is revealed that a year and a half prior to the current events she and Hibiki got married. But they kept it a secret to avoid upsetting their fans, so they do not live together. After turning eighteen they decide to make it official- only to realize their worst concerns had come true when the fans angrily begin to take it out on both parties until Prizmmy☆ and PURETTY were able to help them convey their feelings of gratitude and love. Afterwards everyone gave them their blessing, including Kanon, who delightfully refers to Rizumu as "Onee-chan" and accepts her. She also takes this time to move in with Hibiki. It was these events that led to Rizumu giving Aira advice on her relationship with Shou, saying that she should try to encourage him to date her since he seems hesitant about it. She also warns Aira that if he waits too long he's likely to lose something that is very precious to him. After discovering that Aira had been in a love triangle with Shou an Yun-su, she believes that Aira and Shou are meant to be together, but because of Mion thinking she should give the other male a chance, Aira became heavily conflicted. In Mia's vision of the future, Rizumu and Hibiki are on their honeymoon at a beach, and behind them, her mother is holding her new little sister. Relationships Aira Harune She was amazed that Aira could perform Prism Jump despite having no former training, but she held her with disdain after realizing it was just a "fluke" that allowed her to do it. But because of Aira pushing herself to improve and trying to get to know her, Rizumu began opening up and they quickly bonded over their many similarities. They are best friends. Rizumu often encourages Aira to stand up for herself and defends her when she's unable to, but she sometimes loses her patience with her thinking she doesn't take Prism Shows seriously enough. Mion Takamine She was jealous of Mion's popularity and perfect abilities- as well as the fact Aira looks up to her, so she was often riled up or angered around her at first and wanted nothing to do with her. But as she got to know her she saw past her rude arrogance and genuinely befriended her. They are still shown to disagree at times, but Rizumu can't deny that Mion is often right. Hibiki Toudou Originally, Rizumu would get flustered and annoyed when Hibiki would tease or flirt with her. But he was also there to encourage her and stop and think about what she was doing, and getting to bond with him began to make her realize that she had feelings for him. In the sequel season, Dear My Future, it is revealed that got married within the three year time span between it and Aurora Dream, and they make it official once she turns eighteen, and she moves in with him. Kanon Toudou Seeing her interact with Hibiki intimately caused Rizumu to enviously assume she was his girlfriend until he cleared it up. But because both girls felt threatened by the others closeness with Hibiki, their rivalry quickly grew into them outright detesting each other. Not only that, but they came from opposing Prism Star units, and Kanon could easily gain the upperhand at times due to being less-impulsive than her. However, at the end of Aurora Dream she begins softening up on her, and as of Dear My Future, they are shown getting along and Kanon approves of Rizumu marrying Hibiki. Family Rizumu was shown to have a harsh relationship with her overbearing father. He was very supportive towards her and obviously cares, but she pushes him away because of the loss of her mom and because they fail to understand each other. Rizumu's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Star Shine Vest, Star Shine Frill Skirt, Pumpkin Witch Pumps MARs Outfits Shiny Star Vest, Shiny Star Short Pants, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prism Queen Cup Tournaments Cherry Blossom Bare Top, Cherry Blossom Skirt, Strawberry Milk Long Boots Yukata Outfits Yukata Corsage Hair, Supple Lavender Yukata, Yukata Asian Sandals Pure Wedding Outfits Pure Crystal Tiara, Flower Maiden Necklace, Pure White Wedding, Pure Crystal High Heels, Lace-Up Pure White Sandals Dear My Future MARs Shining Star Tops, MARs Shiny Blue Short Pants, MARs Shiny Long Boots Casual Attire (Aurora Dream) Rainbow Sugar Down Vest, Stripe Short Pants, Line Socks Active Sneakers Casual Attire (Dear My Future): Summer Platinum Star Necklace, Casual Blue Parka, Lime Green Short Pants, Lime Hiso & Pop Sneakers Casual Attire (Dear My Future): Winter Starry Sky Sparking Parka, Pastel Macaroon Half-Pants, Patch With Shoes Image Songs Kokoro Juuden Etymology Rizumu's name comes from the Japanese rendition of the word Rhythm, and also from the name of the arcade game when it first debuted. Her surname Amamiya means "Palace of Heaven." Trivia *Rizumu is the only Protagonist and MARs member who existed in the original "Pretty Rhythm Miniskirt" video game. Mion and Aira were introduced as new characters, and Serena and Kanon were also playable. **This also relates to the manga series, where Rizumu was the main protagonist and her best friends were Serena and Kanon. *Rizumu's name is the Japanese rendition of the word, "Rhythm". **As a result, the original fansubs referred to her name as Rhythm. But her name is proven to actually be Rizumu, as shown on the tournament billboards where her name is romanized. *According to the Prism Star Visual Book, 10 years after the series, Rizumu will have mothered many children. *Rizumu's voice actress, Sayuri Hara, also voices Rina Uchida, Femini, and Poppun from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *She is the only main character to get married over the course of the series. Gallery Main article: Rizumu Amamiya/Image Gallery {|class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="width:100%; background-color: #ffffff; margin-top:1em; border:1px solid #96bcff; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; font-size:85%;" |- !colspan="2" style="padding:0.2em 0.2em 0.2em 0.2em; background: linear-gradient(#ff1493,#ff96e6); background-color: #F39EFA; color:#ffffff; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; font-size:150%;"| Characters |-align="center" !colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff96e6; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center;" | Aurora Dream |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'MARs' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Aira Harune • Rizumu Amamiya • Mion Takamine |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Serenon With K' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Serena Jounouchi • Kanon Toudou • Kaname Amamiya |-align="center" !colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff96e6; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center;" | Dear My Future |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Prizmmy☆' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Mia Ageha • Karin Shijimi • Reina Miyama • Ayami Ooruri |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'PURETTY' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Hye In • Shi Yoon • Jae Eun • Chae Kyoung • So Min |-align="center" !colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff96e6; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center;" | Rainbow Live |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Happy Rain♪' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Naru Ayase • Ito Suzuno • Ann Fukuhara |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Bell Rose' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Bell Renjouji • Otoha Takanashi • Wakana Morizono |-align="center" !colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff96e6; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center;" Others|Others |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Harune Family' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Omi Harune • Hiroshi Harune • Itsuki Harune • Eru & Uru Harune |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Amamiya Family' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Ryutaro Amamiya • Sonata Amamiya • Ryutaro & Sonata's Second Daughter |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Takamine Family' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Pietro Takamine • Anna Takamine |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Jounouchi Family' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Steven Jounouchi • Karen Jounouchi |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Toudou Family' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Yoshimitsu Toudou • Shino Toudou • Hibiki Toudou |- !style="background-color:#ff96e6; color:white; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; width:115px" class="navbox-group"|'Other Units' |colspan="2" style="background-color: #FFE475; border-radius:10px 10px 10px 10px; text-align:center; font-size:9pt;""|Callings • COSMOs • P&P • Sprouts |. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:MARs Category:Amamiya Family Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future Category:Prism Queen